


Pocky Game

by Caged-Bird (FandomsTrash)



Category: Aldnoah.Zero (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, Hasure - Freeform, M/M, Pocky Game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-30
Updated: 2016-01-30
Packaged: 2018-05-17 06:15:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5857297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomsTrash/pseuds/Caged-Bird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harklight falls in love with Slaine and doesn't realize his feelings aren't as unrequited as he thinks until he's called up to Slaine's room.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pocky Game

Harklight was unable to deny it anymore, he was hopelessly in love with someone he could never have. Count Slaine Saazbaum Troyard, his own master. He knew he could never have his affections returned but he decided that was okay, he didn't mind it. Not as long as he was still able to stand by his master's side. Harklight wanted nothing more than to protect Slaine. He was still young but it was obvious the newly appointed count had been through a lot.

Harklight had heard stories about what kind of treatment Slaine had gone through while still a servant. Many rumors went around the other knights and normally he wouldn't believe things like that but the proof was in front of him. He knew that was why his master was always kind to him, he didn't want to be like the former Count Cruhteo. 

He had never meant to get so attached to the younger male. He hadn't thought it'd be that hard to keep any emotions shut out but he found he was wrong and realized he'd fallen for his master. Harklight was still a servant though and Slaine was too far ahead of him for him to be able to reach out to him. 

When Harklight thought about it, he wasn't sure when he'd fallen in love. He'd brushed away any emotion he felt before, like when he'd heard the quiet sobbing coming from Slaine's room late one night, and when he could notice the faint traces of unhappiness on his face when he heard the taunts directed at him. He mostly ignored the way those things had caused his own heart to hurt. Harklight wanted nothing more than to be able to protect and comfort the boy but he couldn't.

For now though, he was fine with just standing by him as his loyal servant.

\------

Slaine had been noticing a lot of different things about his servant lately. It was strange that he hadn't ever noticed any of it before. Like how he could see anger cross Harklight's face when insults were aimed at him. He told himself that he didn't ever mind it and even told Harklight the same thing but he was just lying to them both. Could Harklight tell? Maybe that was why he always seemed upset by them. 

Another thing he noticed was how easily Harklight seemed to read him. As hard as he tried he was never able to hide any feelings from the diligent subordinate. Yet it seemed Slaine could never even read him. It was frustrating how good Harklight was at keeping any emotion off his face. He'd begun to figure some things out about telling Harklight's emotions. There was always a faint twitch of the other's lips whenever he was holding back a smile or a frown. There was also the way his eyebrows would move just a bit if he was angry. This had helped him tell the other's emotions better than before. 

That was hardly the beginning of what he'd noticed though. Slaine was surprised he'd missed it all before.

Slaine found that he thought that all the actions were slightly endearing. He tried his best now to get Harklight to smile more and whenever he saw the faint twitch and at one point a slight smile, his heart fluttered in his chest. It was a feeling he hadn't felt in a while and he wasn't sure what to do about it. He would find a way though.

\------

Slaine had used most of his last week's free time to try and think up a plan. When he finally got one, it was in the shape of a red box with the word 'pocky' written on the front. 

He'd heard about a game involving pocky before, now that he thought about it and it gave him an idea.

"Send Harklight to my room when you see him." He told a servant that he passed by, receiving a 'yes, Count Troyard' before they headed down the hallway.

\------

Harklight had been getting ready to go to bed when one of the servants walked up to him. "Count Troyard wants you to come to his room, Sir Harklight," The servant said after getting Harklight's attention. "Alright, thank you." He replied, turning and heading from the room.

He was unsure of what Slaine wanted or why. Normally he never called for him this late. Hopefully he hadn't done something wrong, he wasn't sure what would happen if he did.

It wasn't long before he reached Slaine's room since it wasn't far from where Harklight had been. He raised one hand and knocked on the door, waiting for the familiar 'come in' before opening the door and stepping inside. "You wanted to see me, Milord Slaine?" 

Slaine was sat on his bed, a box in his hands. He looked at Harklight and smiled. "Yes, I did. Have you ever heard of the pocky game?" Harklight blinked and was silent for a few moments before nodding slightly. "I have, why do you ask?"

He watched as the count pulled a piece of pocky from the box. "I would like to play it. I figured why not play the game with you." Harklight wasn't sure how to respond, dumbfounded by Slaine's words. He could only manage to move towards the bed and sit down when Slaine motioned him closer. Harklight hesitated for a moment before taking one end of the pocky into his mouth and watching as Slaine took the other end.

Harklight was beginning to rethink going through with this but before he could decide to pull away, he felt a pair of soft lips against his own. His cheeks turned light red as he looked at Slaine's face. The blond's eyes were closed as he held the kiss. Harklight eventually closed his own eyes and found himself kissing back. 

Slaine was the first to pull away and he smiled at Harklight. "Seems like you win," He said, his eyes never leaving his servant's face. It was a calculating look, as if he was gauging Harklight's reaction. "I guess so," He finally responded, nodding slightly. He began to stand up but a hand on his wrist stopped him. "Sleep in here tonight." It didn't seem like a question and Harklight didn't dare argue, the tone in Slaine's voice saying he wouldn't take no for an answer.

"Alright," He nodded slightly and laid down, Slaine moving to lay next to him and cuddling up to his chest. "Goodnight, Harklight," He mumbled, closing his eyes. "Goodnight, Milord Slaine."

**Author's Note:**

> Hasure is my guilty pleasure ship and there needs to be more of it, especially more fluff, so I made this.


End file.
